


Pretty in Pink

by calikocat



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers
Genre: Comedy, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Gen, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calikocat/pseuds/calikocat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bit of randomness.</p><p>Xander should really leave shiny objects alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty in Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer does not belong to me, neither do the Power Rangers. No money is being made, this is just the result of...well not sure exactly. But they're not mine.
> 
> Just consider this a weird stand alone thing where Xander picked up a shiny and boom! Now he's Tommy's new pink ranger. :hides:
> 
> Also, not beta'd. And first foray into PR ficage...

You Look Pretty in Pink  
calikocat  
word count: 464

XXX

Xander stared down at himself in disbelief. This was something he'd never expected. It was just...unbelievable. He was so glad that this meant he had to keep his identity a secret, cause there was no way he'd ever live this down. And Andrew, Power Ranger Junkie that he was, would be beyond jealous. Sadly that thought didn't make this situation any better. He glared at Tommy Oliver, though the other man couldn't see his face behind the helmet. For his part in all this Tommy looked as shocked as he felt.

"That's never happened before." Of course Tommy's statement was less than helpful.

"Tell me you can undo this."

"Er...I don't think I can. She really seems to like you."

"She?"

"The spirit of the Pterodactyl." Tommy's face grew thoughtful, the shocked look fading. "Have you ever had contact with a strong female spirit?"

Oh god. He let his shoulder's slump in defeat. "Stupid Hyena."

"Its not that bad, really. You look pretty in pink."

"You did not just say that. Men don't tell other men they look pretty in pink...unless there's something you haven't told us."

Now Tommy was blushing. Wonderful...it was a good thing he was hot, otherwise Xander wouldn't be able to forgive him. And he was still meeting Xander's gaze...through the helmet anyway. "You still look good."

"Thanks...I think." He looked down at himself again. "I'm just glad there's no skirt."

"Yep, I second that."

He whipped his head up in time to see how shocked Tommy looked, evidently the former ranger had no intention of actually saying that thought out-loud. "You so owe me for this."

"Xander its not my fault."

"It so is. You don't just leave shiny objects laying out in the open for easily distracted and amused people to pick up."

Tommy's blush was starting to recede. "I'll make it up to you."

"Oh yeah. How?" Was it his imagination, or did Tommy's eyes just get darker.

"Dinner."

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Yeah."

He thought about it for a moment, looking Tommy up and down. "You're not evil are you?"

"I have been known to be evil on occasion. I always snap out of it though."

"Fair enough...will there be chocolate?"

"Huh?"

"With dinner, after dinner, sometime in the near future."

Tommy smirked, and returned the gesture of looking over his spandex covered body. "I think we can manage that."

"Good. Then we have a date." He sighed and looked down at his costume one more time. Of all the super heroes he could have ended up as...why did he have to be the pink ranger. "Stupid Pterodactyl."

"Hey, its okay. Like I said, you look good. Besides...I have a thing for pink rangers."

Huh...maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

XXX


End file.
